User talk:Amandelen
Past conversations: 1 2 3 175.142.95.34 A user on this IP is making random edits on pages including deleting good lyrics. TooPointOhh (talk) 05:01, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! I blocked them for 3 days. I think it's a litle severe but as the Wiki grow, it becomes harder and takes too much time to watch and revert edits. (And I'm bit tired of vandalism to be honest). Tell me if I should have done otherwise... Have a good day ! Rachinaf (talk) 07:07, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Constellation corrections I think you added Constellation recently. I was wondering if you could listen carefully to hear whether Len is singing mabataku ... egaita as you have written or mabataku ... kaita here and here. I think it's the latter, but I'd like someone to confirm before I make any changes. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry ... actually another one ... I think it says matataku rather than mabataku. This one is harder to tell, especially with a Vocaloid, but I can hear three aspirations ...t...t...k... whereas b'' isn't aspirated. What do you think? Thanks for confirming ''kaita. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:49, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your help. There were a couple of other corrections which I just made. The ones I asked you about were a bit tricky for me to hear so I wanted an independent opinion in case I was wrong. I also translated it--took me a few days, some lines were a bit tricky. I like the folksy style of that song. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:42, July 26, 2016 (UTC) RazuriP I think RazuriP is actually LazuriP. He/she wrote his/her name on this video (around 0:09) and this video (around 0:20) as "LazuriP" and his/her twitter name is elazuri. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:42, July 28, 2016 (UTC) SoundCloud links Hey Amandelen! I would just like to ask you this: does this wiki also accept official SoundClound tracks of Vocaloid songs in articles, like those who have been uploaded by the real producers themselves? Please let me know soon. Thank you! Pinkgirl234 talk page 01:07, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! ^.^ :Also, I see you guys would rely on Hazuki no Yume for English translations on certain songs. But do you know Despair Media? The person who sometimes works on translating Masa's songs in English? If yes, then what is your perspective on his translation skills? Pinkgirl234 talk page 07:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks! :::Also for some reason, I find you cool. I mean I usually just browse this wiki for the sake of finding the meanings and lyrics of certain Vocaloid songs like a normal research would xD. But you? You're the type of person that makes me want to stick around this place for a bit as I try to help out contribute in a good manner even though I may not be active here at times. :::So yeah. Thanks. =) :::Pinkgirl234 talk page 13:25, July 30, 2016 (UTC)